


Conquer and divide: V2

by BiLo Ren (do_it_to_julia)



Series: Conquer and Divide: 3-sided kink prompt fill [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Convenient force restrictive technology, Crying, Crying Kylo Ren, Cuckolding, Drugged Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Hux is Not Nice, Jealousy, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Light Bondage, M/M, Men Crying, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Poor Dopheld Mitaka, Prompt Fill, Rimming, Snoke Being a Dick, Tumblr: kyluxhardkinks, Unreliable Narrator, Verbal Humiliation, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_to_julia/pseuds/BiLo%20Ren
Summary: Fill for the prompt:Hux cuckolding Kylo, fucking Mikata in front of him, telling him how much better Mikata feels, how Kylo should be lucky he even bothers with him.Version 2, in which Mitaka is terrified enough of Kylo that Hux had to drug him to get him into bed. This work contains implied sexual coercion and victim-blaming; please read responsibly.





	Conquer and divide: V2

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> [Hux cuckolding Kylo, fucking Mikata in front of him, telling him how much better Mikata feels, how Kylo should be lucky he even bothers with him. Kylo ending up crying but with a raging erection would be ideal.](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/146233172480/hux-cuckolding-kylo-fucking-mikata-in-front-of)
> 
>  
> 
> I couldn't decide on how Mitaka might act, so I've done two versions of this fill - this one is significantly darker than the previous. I hope you enjoy at least one, dear anon, and do not hate me for the other.

“Hux. Please don’t do this.”

The General sneers at him, which hurts far worse than the force resistant cuffs, even when Kylo pulls against them hard enough to bruise.

”I’m afraid that’s not up to you, _Ren_. Supreme Leader Snoke has deemed this a fitting punishment for your most recent failure, and it would be high treason to disobey.”

He peels off one of his gloves as he kneels there, carefully shrugs off his jacket, perhaps trying to extend Kylo’s misery as long as he can.

From his position before Hux on the bed, lying on his back with his head closest to Kylo’s end, Mitaka glances back at the Knight. He’s already stripped from the waist down, and his eyes are vague and unfocused.

Ren gains little satisfaction from the fact that Mitaka is so terrified of him he'd needed a quarter of Hux's personal drug stash forced into his veins before he'd even come within two metres of the bed. Glaring murderously at the brush of Hux's hand against that pale thigh, Ren resolves to choke that cowering little sycophant _extra_ hard next time they’re alone together. Possibly until he stops moving.

Abruptly, Mitaka closes his eyes and murmurs something as Hux pushes his leg back against his body and buries his face against the Lieutenant’s crotch; Kylo can almost feel the way the redhead’s tongue is working its way into his hole, hot and wet and firm-but-soft in a way that always drove him wild before, but now it’s Mitaka getting this and not him and the sight of it is fucking _infuriating_.

He's hardly conscious enough to appreciate it - he probably doesn't even remember where he is at this point - but that doesn't stop Dopheld from sighing and rolling his head to the side, his hips working softly against Hux's face as if in a dream. Hux's gloved hand slides upward as he works at him, pushing back Mitaka's tunic to expose the smooth skin of his midriff, and the gesture actually draws a moan from the half-conscious lieutenant. Kylo grits his teeth.

”He is so much more attractive than you, don’t you think?” Hux moves up over the younger man, wiping the side of his smirk with one bared hand before shoving the gloved one into Dopheld’s mouth. After a small, initial choke of confusion, Mitaka closes his eyes and lets his mouth go slack, allowing Hux to gather up the moisture inside with his probing fingers. “Such a pretty, _balanced_ face - such gorgeous smooth skin. Far fewer of those unsightly moles than you.”

Hux had once said that he loved Kylo’s moles. He’d _kissed_ them. Tears of rage welled in his eyes.

“Asshole,” he spits.

”Yes, that’s much prettier too.” Hux plucks his hand away again, leaving a small thread of saliva at the corner of his Lieutenant's lips, and sits back, shoving two fingers unceremoniously inside Mitaka, who lets out a small hiss of breath but otherwise does not react. 

He must have pre-prepped for this. Or else he’s more of a slut than Ren ever suspected. Kylo imagines Dopheld shoved up against some bulkhead, taking it up the ass from some anonymous officer - or fingering himself nervously back in the privacy of his own quarters, under orders from the General, _his_ general, already complicit in this betrayal before Kylo had even suspected the nature of Snoke’s punishment.

Humiliatingly, both these images send a thrill of arousal to his groin, and Ren's hatred serves only to make him harder.

No. Forget choking. Mitaka was getting straight-up _cut in fucking half_.

”Are you ready for me, my dear Lieutenant?” Hux croons, and Dopheld mumbles something incoherent under his breath. Hux reaches up to stroke his cheek. "So sweet," he murmurs. "So beautiful, so compliant. Nothing at all like you."

Ren kicks at the leg of his own chair in frustration and closes his eyes, but he can still hear the sound of Hux slicking himself up and adjusting position. “Eyes front, Lord Ren. The Supreme Leader will know if you’ve disobeyed him,” the General taunts, and Kylo forces himself to look just as Hux is easing himself inside Mitaka, belt open, trousers pushed down his hips.

Somehow seeing him do this clothed is even worse than seeing him fully naked, as if he can’t even have the sight of Hux’s body as recompense. The unfairness of it all lends a cruel edge to Dopheld’s soft moans when Hux starts to pound into him, with Mitaka’s knee hooked over his shoulder and that slender, still-gloved hand now teasing his flaccid cock.

”Oh, stars. He feels so _good_ , Ren,” Hux moans. “So much better than you.” Mitaka's head lolls to the side as the General continues speaking. (Hux is the only man Kylo knows who can remain so unsettlingly talkative even when he’s balls-deep in someone else, and the sound of his voice makes him stiffen even now.) “Why I even bother with a great lumbering fool like you when I can be enjoying the tight little body of my Lieutenant is a mystery to me.”

It is the thought of being passed up for some pathetic boot-licker that finally pushes Ren over the edge, and he lets out an enraged sob, the tears falling down his cheek in earnest now as the rhythm of Hux’s hips chase his climax.

”So fucking hot. So exquisite around me. Kriff. I think I might actually - manage to get off before I die of old age,” Hux pants cruelly.

It should be Ren lying there, with his eyes rolling back into his head and one thigh wrapped around Hux’s slender waist, arching against the bed as his pleasure ramps, climax gathering tight inside him before he cries out and spills over himself and flutters his eyelids shut -

But Mitaka does nothing of the sort - isn't even visibly aroused. At length, Hux pulls out and grips at his own cock, shooting pale ropes of semen across Mitaka’s chest and stomach as his expression collapses into ecstasy. Ren hangs his head and weeps openly, red-faced and undignified and utterly defeated, and achingly, infuriatingly hard.

Dopheld was right to be scared, he thinks bitterly. The minute Ren gets out of these cuffs, Mitaka is going to _fucking get it_.


End file.
